


The Struggles of Adulthood

by Daisyith



Category: Hatfilms, Yogscast
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things aren't looking up for Chris, he meets someone who turns his life around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Of Those Days

Chris ran his fingers through his already messy hair, sighing in frustration. It had been a crappy day, one full of problems and stresses both at work and in his personal life. And now, he wanted nothing more than to drown his sorrows and ease his pain. It had just been one of those days. He had been incredibly late for work after oversleeping and his alarm failing to go off. Then, his girlfriend of about two years had decided this morning that they weren’t going anywhere in their relationship and had chosen to end things. At lunchtime, he realised that he had forgotten his food, leaving it sitting in his fridge where he had put it the night before. And he had come very close to being fired after messing up something important with one of the work clients. So now, his slender fingers fiddled with the knotted tie around his neck, easing it down his shirt until it was undone completely. Next, he moved to the top button on his smart shirt and pushed it through the open gap, exposing the skin of his neck. He hated working in an office, the smart clothing, the posh people, the pressure to always get it right. But right now, he had no choice. He needed an income and this job paid well, even if it was not particularly enjoyable. Sliding his blazer over his arms, Chris added his clothing to the discarded piles already littering his floor before pulling a burgundy hoodie over his head. He kicked off his shiny black shoes and ironed trousers, replacing them his favourite pair of scuffed black converse trainers and black skinny jeans. Now, in a much more comfortable attire, Chris picked up his wallet from his bedside table, glancing over at the double bed that would now only be occupied by one. He shook his head, these were exactly the thoughts he was trying to expel from his mind. He had already decided, there was only one thing that would help, alcohol…

Taking the left turning out of his house, Chris headed towards the local pub. He was looking forward to that first sip of alcohol, the anticipation almost making his mouth salivate. With the knowledge that it was Friday today, he knew he could have as much fun tonight as he wanted without the feeling of regret as he stumbled into work behind a pair of black sunglasses and a forced smile on his face. Well that forced smile was present most days. Luckily for Chris, the walk to the pub was short, no more than 10 minutes or so. He pushed open the door and as he stepped inside, he surveyed the familiar surroundings. Inside, there was the usual buzzing sounds of laughter and chatter as groups of people sat together, sharing a drink after a week of hard work. It was an experience he had been subjected to many a time but tonight, he had turned down the offer, wanting instead to wallow in his misery alone. Looking around, he recognised most of the faces. Despite never having talked to any of them, he knew that they were regulars in this pub, present every time he was in search of an alcoholic beverage. But there was one figure that he wasn’t sure if he had seen before. This face belonged to a tall man with gingery locks that framed his face in a series of wild curls. He had scraggly stubble that covered his chin, stretching up to ears. But the thing that caught Chris’ eye most was the large grin that spread over his face, igniting a sparkle in his blue eyes. Accompanying this smile was a loud laugh that sounded melodic to Chris’ ears as he watched the redhead throw back his head at something amusing that someone in his group must have said. If it was a month from now, a week even, Chris would have had downed a shot of whiskey before striding over to this intriguing man to strike up a conversation. But today, he was in no mood to chat to anyone.

Chris moved through the busy pub, heading towards the bar where he slumped himself across one of the uncomfortable red stools. He lifted his hand, indicating to the bartender that he was ready to be served, knowing exactly what drink would take the edge of instantly. It took a while, during which Chris grew increasingly annoyed that he still didn’t have alcohol mixing in with his bloodstream. When he finally got the bartender’s attention, he asked for a glass of whiskey, requiring the kick that came with it. He handed over a note, getting the correct change in return. His fingers slid around the glass in a familiar motion, curling around the cool material as he brought it to his lips. The whiskey passed into his mouth and as he swallowed, travelled down his throat and into his stomach. As it did so, he could feel the burning sensation that accompanied the liquid and felt slight relief. He knew it wouldn’t take a lot of drinks to rid his body of the heartache it was suffering and to ease the tension in his every muscle. As he downed the rest of the liquid in the glass, Chris pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down on it in as he tried to dull the painful ache in his heart. It was horrible breaking up with someone especially when everything else that day had gone so wrong but he knew things hadn’t been right between them for a while. The two of them had been drifting apart, no longer in that head over heels in love phase. They had begun to spend less and less time together, no longer even talking about the common interests that drawn them together in the first place. And it was sad. It was sad to see everything they had built together, everything they had worked towards come crashing down around them. It sounded bad but Chris was dreading having to deal with the break-up, although he owned the house himself, most of the furniture inside had been brought between them, there were the pictures and memories and of course, the cat they had shared ownership over. What would happen to everything? How would they split their possessions? But it was a worry for another day. Through his thoughts, Chris had continued drinking, now at the point the world was starting to spin around him, leaving him in a slightly dizzy state. He pondered instead, whether it was time to resign to his bed or whether he should stay for a few more drinks. As the thoughts of his horrible day disappeared, he decided on the latter. The alcohol was obviously having the effect he required. 

As Chris lifted the glass to his mouth once again, he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder,

“I have a question for you, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” The voice that spoke was unfamiliar but as Chris turned around on his chair, he realised that it belonged to the redhead he had spotted upon arrival at this establishment. This time though, the redhead had a smirk across his mouth and one eyebrow raised slightly in a questioning look.

Chris smiled, it had been a long time since someone had flirted with him and he had to admit, it was nice even if it was cheesy. He turned back to his glass before him, “You’re going to have to try harder than that I’m afraid.” He knew his words were slurred from the amount of alcohol but the redhead must have been able to understand what he was saying as he thought for a moment before speaking,

“Don’t suppose you’ve got a plaster? I scrapped my knee falling for you.” After a moment of silence, the redhead spoke again, “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back.” Chris shook his head, refusing to speak, trying hard to hide his laughter. Although these were somewhat cringy, he was beginning to think the redhead was smooth. “How about I buy you a drink?” The redhead asked.

This time, Chris smiled. With the alcohol coursing through his body, he didn’t care that he had just ended a relationship. There was something about this man standing before him that interested him, made him want to know more about him, “Now that’s an idea I can get behind, I’ll have whatever you’re having please.” 

The redhead nodded, turning to the bartender before returning with two bottles of beer in hand. He handed one over to Chris who lifted it to his mouth, enjoying the taste, liking that wasn’t accompanied by a burning sensation. He turned to the redhead, offering his hand,

“I’m Chris Trott by the way but you can call me Trott, most people do.”

“Alex but I prefer Smith.” Alex’s hand surrounded Chris’, shaking it up and down in a greeting. His skin was rough and calloused, a contrast to the smoothness that belonged to Chris’, “What’s a pretty boy like you doing all by himself on a Friday night?”

Chris felt a warm blush spread over his cheeks at the word pretty. He hesitated, not wanting to confess all his problems to the redhead before him so instead, simply said, “One of those days y’know? Nothing’s gone right.”

Alex smiled sympathetically, “Wanna talk about it? Or do you need something to take your mind off things?” As he finished his sentence, Alex closed his right eye in a wink. With new confidence from the copious amounts of alcohol consumed, Chris leant forwards, wobbling slightly on his chair. He moved until his face was just millimetres from Alex’s, feeling the warm breath of the redhead as it was expelled in even breaths from his slightly parted lips. He whispered, “I think I’d rather the latter.” before placing his lips against Alex’s, capturing them in a kiss. It was gentle, just a resting of his lips on the other man’s. But as he went to take them off, Chris found a hand slide behind his head, tangling in his hair as an increase of pressure pushed back against his lips. They continued, locked together at the lips as the kiss grew in intensity. Alex’s tongue traced Chris’ lips, following the curves of his plump lips before pulling the bottom one between his teeth, seeking access. With a soft moan, Chris parted his lips and felt Alex’s tongue dart inside, exploring the crevices of his mouth. He knew he tasted like alcohol, the liquid clinging to his skin and his breath but he didn’t care, Alex tasted the same. It was only when they ran out of breath that they parted from each other, Chris exhaling with a “Wow…”. 

Once he had enough oxygen to speak again, Chris smirked, “You my place is only 10 minutes away…”

Alex grinned, his hand moving from the back of Chris’ head to his hand, entwining their fingers together as he stood, helping Chris to follow. With every step Chris took, the world span faster than before and his feet didn’t seem to go one in front of the other anymore. Alex, only slightly more sober than Chris, wrapped his arm around Chris’ waist and helped Chris walk in the direction of his home. Once there, Chris pulled his key from his pocket and fumbled around with it, missing the keyhole a few times before it finally went in and the door was shut behind them. Now, in private, Alex’s hands slid underneath Chris’ thick hoodie, exploring the soft skin underneath. His fingers surrounded the hem of the hoodie, pulling his now crumpled shirt and hoodie off in one single motion. His eyes travelled over the now exposed body but he didn’t have long to appreciate the sight before him as he was pulled up the stairs and into the bedrooms, the door slamming behind them as they fell onto the bed, a pile of limbs...


	2. Repeat Offer

Chris awoke to the feeling of warmth spreading across his face, his sleep interrupted by the sun that shone through the gap in his blue curtains. As he opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the sleepy haze, he mentally cursed himself for not closing them the previous night. He knew he had returned late last night, vaguely remembering that a lot of alcohol had been consumed. That explained the thumping sensation at the sides of his head, moving in time with his heartbeat as it sent overwhelming amounts of pain shooting across his forehead. It also explained why his throat was dry and scratchy with the foul taste of stale alcohol lingering in his mouth. And it was definitely the reason behind the nauseous feeling in his stomach that Chris was having trouble controlling. He shifted in bed, rolling his shoulders backwards, sighing at the satisfying clicks that escaped his spine, giving movement to his tired muscles. It was at this point that Chris became aware of the large hands that splayed across his waist, resting on the slender curves of his hips. He could feel the warm skin of someone’s body pressing against his back and was aware of the steady breath that tickled the back of his neck. He was used to waking up with another body beside him in his bed but normally the body belonged to a petite blonde woman, which he knew was not the case this time. Hesitantly, he peered at the figure beside him, noting the strands of red hair that stuck up over the top of the quilt. It took a moment but slowly, fuzzy memories of the previous evening returned. He remembered this redheaded man when he entered the pub, remembered that late into the evening he started using cheesy pick-up lines and remembered inviting him back here. He lifted the duvet cover slightly, realising that he was lacking his usual boxer shorts that accompanied his normal sleeping routine as was the redhead. Fumbling, he reached out his arm in search of where they had landed last night, hoping to retrieve them and was surprised when his hand actually came in contact with the soft material. He carefully slid them over his hips, trying not to wake the sleeping figure. He then turned to face him, escaping the intruding sunlight but at the sudden movement, he felt his stomach lurch. Pushing the hands away from around his waist, Chris rushed from his bedroom, heading instead to the bathroom. Here, he made it just in time to kneel against the floorboards and lean over the ceramic seat of the toilet to expel the remaining alcohol in his system. He pulled the flush and closed the lid, resting his forehead against the cool material. As much as he enjoyed drinking at the time, Chris always forgot how horrible it was the next morning. He was used to the effects of a hangover but it didn’t make it any easier to endure. He let his eyes flutter shut, seeking the temporary relief that washed over his body. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there when the silence was broken by the voice that belonged to the redhead,

“Hey…” He spoke softly, standing awkwardly in the doorway as if he was unsure whether or not to intrude in this vulnerable moment. He was now wearing his discarded boxer shorts low against his hips. Chris was ashamed to admit that through his hangover, he was struggling to place the redhead’s name. He wasn’t usually the sort to sleep with someone and not know their name but leaning against the toilet, the name had escaped his mind. The redhead continued speaking, “Can I get you anything?” He asked, the flirtatious tone from the previous evening replaced with genuine concern. 

Chris cleared his throat before speaking, “Would you mind getting a glass of water? Kitchen’s straight ahead after you go down the stairs.” He heard the sound of footsteps getting lighter as they headed away from the bathroom, in what Chris assumed was the right direction. Left by himself, Chris pulled away from the toilet and rummaged through the cabinet beneath the sink. He was looking for a packet of aspirin which he found on the bottom shelf. He popped two from the packet, placing them in his hand as he eagerly awaited a cool glass of refreshing water. As he waited, his mind desperately sought out the other man’s name, a frown forming on his face in concentration. Alex! His name was Alex! How could he have forgotten when he had been moaning it the previous night? He felt the familiar sensation of a warm blush creep over his cheek as his brain began to piece together the events of the previous night and how the two men had ended in a sweat covered tangle of limbs. 

When Alex returned, a glass of water in hand, Chris found himself unable to look him in the eye. Instead, his gaze fell to the floor as he reached blindly for the glass, muttering a “Thanks.”. Chris lifted it to his mouth where he took a swig of water, lifting the toilet seat where he leant over to spit it out. This helped slightly, lessening the foul taste in his mouth. He repeated the action, this time placing one of the two small tablets against his tongue, scrunching his nose slightly at the weird taste they brought. He swallowed before continuing with the second tablet. He then took the packet of aspirin and offered it to the redhead, “How’s your hangover?” He asked.

Alex smirked, “Clearly not as bad as yours.” But despite the comment, Alex gratefully took the packet of pain relief and took two of the tablets for himself. He stood in the doorway for a moment, neither entering the room or leaving. Normally, after a one-night-stand, Alex would try and sneak away as quickly as possible without encountering the other person but there was something about the hunched brunette who looked so small against the tiled floor that stopped him from leaving. He had enjoyed spending time with him, wanting to get to know him more, finding himself hoping for a repeat of the previous evening. So rather than turning to gather his clothes, he moved towards Chris and offered an outstretched hand, “Do you need a hand?” He asked.

Chris nodded, taking Alex’s hand in his own and relying on the taller man to support his weight as he pulled himself upright. Leaning against the redhead, Chris shuffled his tired body back to his bedroom, slipping beneath the covers. He expected Alex at this point to pick up his shirt and trousers and head out the door but he found the redhead lingering at the side of the room,

“You don’t have to stay y’know.” Chris stated.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

Chris smiled, it had been a long time since someone actually cared about properly and it felt nice, “I will be. Thank you for everything Smith, it was just what I needed.”

Alex smirked, “Well if you ever need someone to take the edge off again, I’m always around. It’s a repeat offer y’know”

“I might just have to take you up on that.”

“Oh before I go-” Alex began, “There’s something wrong with your phone.”

Instantly, Chris’ eyes darted to the metal object lying on the bedside table next to him, a look of confusion clouding his eyes, “What?” He asked in concern, expecting a problematic answer.

“It doesn’t have my number in.” Alex teased, striding across the room and reaching across Chris to pick up the other man’s phone where he open the contacts list, adding his own number. He pressed the screen, calling his own phone to ensure that he had the brunette’s number. He then placed it back against the table and turned to Chris, “Sleep tight pretty boy.”

Alex gathered his clothing from the room, finding his jacket thrown over the chair in the corner of the room while one of his socks rested on the lightshade on the table lamp. He followed the trail of his clothes, locating his jeans in the hallway and his jumper on the stairs, which he had noticed earlier when he went in search of the kitchen. His shoes had been kicked off at the door, resting on the mat and his other sock ended up on the banister. But, he couldn't find his t-shirt no matter how hard he looked. Deciding he didn't want to disturb the poorly brunette, he gave up looking and slipped his jumper over his bare chest. After locating his mostly full outfit, he pulled his clothes on and headed out the door, humming merrily to himself as he closed it behind him. 

Chris meanwhile, pulled the duvet cover up over his exposed skin, shifting slightly as he sought a more comfortable position. His head rested against the comfortable pillow, letting his eyelids flutter closed and allowing the overwhelming need for sleep to overcome his body. It had been a weird evening and morning but he couldn’t help but notice the satisfied feeling he was experiencing, he was intrigued by the redhead and knew in the near future that he would end up accepting his offer.


	3. The Shirt

Later that day, when Chris awoke again, his head was no longer pounding and the stale taste of alcohol had finally left his mouth. He opened his eyes, relieved that his room was now bathed in satisfying darkness rather than blinding light. As he blinked through the sleep haze present in his eyes, he noticed that the curtains were closed, the two pieces of blue material touching in the centre of the curtain rail. To his knowledge, he had not closed them before he had climbed back into bed that morning and so the only logical explanation must have been that Alex pulled them together on his way out. He glanced at clock to the left of him and through his slightly blurred vision, he realised it was still late afternoon. Deciding it was probably time to leave the comfort of his bed, Chris pulled back the corner of his duvet and shivered at the sudden change in temperature. He reached upwards, stretching his tired muscles until they stopped screaming in agony before placing both feet against the cold, wooden flooring. With a groan, he stood upright and headed to the bathroom, picking up a towel on his way. 

Once he was inside the small room, Chris closed the door behind him before heading to the shower, switching the water onto full pressure. After waiting a moment for the water to warm, Chris slipped off his boxer shorts and stepped into water. The water was as hot as he could physically bare, pounding against his pale skin until it left red marks behind. Underneath the steady stream of water, Chris found himself lost in thought. He started thinking about everything that had happened, how the previous evening had been one of the most enjoyable in a while despite the morning hangover. It had been a long time since he had felt so free and happy, able to enjoy himself without a second of doubt. Chris picked up his own shampoo bottle, lathering the liquid on his head. As he did so, he wasn’t surprised to find his mind filled with images of wild red hair, brilliant blue eyes and a teasing smirk: Alex. There was something about that man that left Chris wanting more. He just knew he was going to take him up on his offer…

Once he had finished in the shower, Chris headed back into his bedroom with just a towel slung low around his hips. He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing back the damp strands that had fallen into his eyes. He scanned the room, trying to find comfortable clothing that he could slip into. After picking up his skinny jeans from the previous evening, Chris’ hands picked up an unfamiliar shirt, the material worn and frayed. It was black in colour but had a peculiar logo across the centre. It took a few moments for Chris to place this shirt, work out how it had ended up in his piles of discarded clothing. Eventually, he remembered that it was the shirt worn by Alex underneath his jumper, one that Chris had removed only the night before. He lifted it to his nose, inhaling the lemon and mint that had clung to the redhead, the scent that must have been his cologne. He thumbed the material, enjoying the soft sensation as it slid over his skin, smiling at the small hole by the hemline, an obvious sign of previous wear. He couldn’t help but wonder about the memories associated with this shirt, where had Alex worn it before? Where did he buy it? Holding it in his hand, he realised it was the perfect excuse to see the redhead again.

He threw the shirt on the bed before rifling through his many piles of clothing, eventually choosing a checkered long-sleeved button up. He slid his arms into the material before stepping into his skinny jeans. Now dressed, Chris headed to his bedside table where his phone was lying. He picked it up and pressed the unlock button, surprised when a message notification lit up, the corners of his mouth lifting as he read: ‘Hope you’re feeling better Trotty2Hotty.’

With expert fingers, Chris typed out a reply, ‘I am now I’m talking to you ;) Thanks for a fantastic evening, I still have your shirt btw... ’

Within seconds Chris’ phone buzzed again, ‘Anytime, just name the time and place...'

Chris thought for a moment before typing his response, imagining the smile that would most likely would be pulling at the corners of Alex’s mouth, ‘My place. 7pm tonight.’. 

It took a while for Alex’s to reply during which Chris worried that he’d been too direct with his message. But as his phone buzzed, he felt relieved, reading the message: ‘Can’t wait.’ 

Smiling to himself, Chris picked up the worn t-shirt and headed downstairs, slumping into his comfortable sofa. He reached for the TV remote, flicking through the channels, eventually settling on a cooking channel. He tucked his feet under his body and brought his arms over his chest as he tried to get comfortable, waiting for the hours to pass until he saw Alex again. Luckily, they seemed to fly by and before he knew it, there was a knock at his front door. Rising from the sofa, Chris felt oddly nervous. What if they didn’t get along sober? He reached his hand up, rubbing at the back of his neck as he did frequently when he was feeling like this. There was something about the motion of the movement that calmed him and comforted him when he was nervous. He walked to the doorway, opening the door to reveal the redhead man leaning against the doorframe. Much like the previous night, he was dressed in black jeans and scuffed trainers with the maroon jumper taught against his muscular frame,

“Miss me?” He teased, a smirk resting across his features.

Chris felt the familiar warmth of a red blush creep over his cheeks, “I - Uh…” He stuttered. As much as there was a truthful answer to the question, Chris didn’t want to admit it to the redhead, not after having only known him for such a short period of time, instead he settled on saying, “You left your t-shirt here.” 

“And you didn’t think I had anymore?”

Chris opened his mouth to begin speaking but he was unsure of how to answer that. He didn’t want to come across as desperate or needy so he chose to stand aside and demand, “Come in.”

Alex nodded, stepping through the doorway, stopping to place a small kiss against Chris’ lips in a proper greeting. He looked around, “Looks a bit different without your clothes on the floor…” He paused and raised an eyebrow suggestively before continuing, “Although that could be arranged…”

Chris licked his lips, that was certainly an appealing offer. He slammed the door shut behind them and pounced on Alex, his hands roaming around the redhead’s waist, slipping beneath the soft material of his jumper. His lips pressed against Alex’s, the t-shirt in the other room forgotten...


	4. The Morning After

When Chris awoke this morning, it was not to a thumping headache or to an overwhelming feeling of nausea. Instead, it was the smell of coffee rising from the side of the bed next to him. He groaned and turned over so that he faced the source of the delicious scent. Slowly, Chris opened his eyes and peered at the redhead from behind his eyelashes. He was surprised to see Alex sat mostly upright in bed, the covers pulled around his waist and one of Chris’ mugs clutched between his hands. Noticing the movement, Alex glanced down at Chris and caught his eye,

“Hope you don’t mind.” He spoke, interrupting his sentence by lifting the mug upwards and swallowing a sip of his coffee, “But I did make you one too. Wasn’t sure if you took milk or sugar though.” He gestured to the bedside table next to Chris where a second mug sat with a small amount of milk and sugar in little cups beside. 

Chris shook his head, “Don’t mind.” His voice was thick with sleep as where his eyes. He reached up and rubbed at them, trying to clear his vision before he sat properly upright. He took the mug into his own hands, adding the milk before taking a swig, enjoying the taste of it as the caffeine entered his bloodstream, “Perfect, thanks. You been awake long?” He asked between sips.

“Nah, ten minutes or so. Thought I’d make a drink, stumbled on the coffee yesterday when I was looking for the glasses. I did find this though-” He stopped, reaching beside him and pulling the black material from the shirt he’d left the previous morning, “I couldn’t find it yesterday, didn’t want to wake you up.”

Chris smiled at the thoughtfulness, “It’s nice. Where did you get it?” He queried, his curiosity demanding answers to his previous questions.

Alex’s face twisted into a look of concentration and deep thought as the room was plunged into silence, Alex trying to remember the answer to the question. It was a few moments before he spoke, “I think it was a festival for my 18th, the friends I went with clubbed together to buy me this.”

“That’s sweet, it suits you.”

“You think so? It’s actually a bit small for me now.” Alex stated somewhat sadly. It was a bit too short in length for the very tall redhead, finding himself only able to wear it underneath the maroon jumper he had arrived in, “Actually. Why don’t you try it on?” He suggested, thrusting the material to Chris.

“Really?” Chris asked hesitantly, only taking the material once Alex had nodded again. He placed his mug down before he slipped it over his head and over his bare chest, the scent of lemon and mint overwhelming his nostrils despite having the real scent next to him. The material was baggy over his petite frame but it was comfortable and soft and Chris could now see why Alex had worn it on so many occasions, “What do you think?” 

Alex smiled, putting his own mug against the bedside table before he stretched his hand out, his fingers playing with the hem of the shirt, “Looks great on you but even better on the floor.” He lifted the material up before moving across the bed so that he straddled Chris’ hips, his hands roaming the now exposed skin. Chris had to admit, this morning was much more appealing than the one before.


	5. Jealousy

It was a couple of days before Chris saw Alex again but there had been plenty of texts and phone calls shared between the two. After two fantastic evenings and one morning spent together, Alex had been the only thing on Chris’ mind. As he lay in bed at night, Chris thought about the warmth of Alex’s skin pressing against his own. When he was sitting at his desk at work, Chris daydreamed about the sound of Alex’s sweet laugh. Standing in the shower, Chris remembered the feeling of Alex’s swollen lips pressed to his body, starting at his own lips before moving lower and lower. Despite having only known the redhead for about a week, Chris couldn’t wait to see him again. 

After yet another stressful week at work and having his ex-girlfriend come back for her possessions, Chris headed to his local pub. It had been so hectic and difficult that this time, Chris didn’t even stop to get changed. Instead, donned in his smart suit and patterned tie, Chris pushed through through the pub door, surveying his surroundings. It was busy, filled with people trying to take the edge of their own busy weeks with the sting of alcohol. He pushed through the crowded tables and headed directly to the bar, ordering himself a tall glass of whiskey mixed with ice cubes. His fingers curled around the glass, and as he lifted it to his mouth, he felt his worries start to disappear. He leant back against the bar, the wooden material digging into his back. Looking around, his eyes landed on one figure in particular. Hurrying through the sea of tables, he had walked past this man but had not realised who it was. His body broad and muscular, his shoulders hunched forwards as he spoke to the black-haired man next to him. He had a maroon jumper stretched across his body, one that had previously decorated Chris’ flooring on more than one occasion. And his hair was red, wispy curls that stuck-up in every direction, framing his face. He only knew one person with that hairstyle and it was the one person that he couldn’t get out of his mind. 

Chris hesitated, unsure of whether to intrude on this meeting or to stay concealed from the other man’s eyes at the bar. He stood, trying to decide when Alex leant forwards, his hands cupping the ear of the other man to ensure he was heard properly over the loud noises of the pub. It was such an intimate action that Chris couldn’t help but feel jealous. Although there were no labels on their arrangement, no specifications about being exclusive only to the other, Chris was overwhelmed by the sadness he felt that it wasn’t him receiving Alex’s gentle touch. When he had been gifted Alex’s old t-shirt, Chris thought that it had meant something. He had worn it every night as part of his nighttime attire, reminding himself of that sweet scent that belonged to the redhead. But now, as he watched the owner of his new favourite shirt, leaning towards someone else, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Chris lifted his glass to his mouth and downed the remaining liquid, enjoying the taste as it ran down his throat. He placed it back on the bar behind him before turning around, having made his decision. He wanted to sneak out of the bar before he was seen, hoping to hurry out without attracting the attention of the redhead. But as he turned, Alex spun around in his seat and caught sight of Chris,

“Trotty! I didn’t know I was gonna see you tonight…” Alex called across the pub, his voice slurring from the presence of alcohol in his bloodstream. Chris closed his eyes, sighing in frustration, this was exactly what he didn’t want to happen. Without looking back, Chris hurried through the pub and exited the door. 

Once outside, he was hit with the sudden cold temperatures of early evening. Even through his suit jacket and shirt, he found himself shivering. He started walking but before he could even get to the end of the road, he felt a hand cling around his arm, turning him on the spot. He was met with the face of his redheaded companion, the normally sparkling blue eyes filled with concern and worry, “Didn’t you hear me earlier Trott?” 

Chris sighed again, stopping in his movement so that he stood in front of Alex, “Didn’t want to disturb your date.” He mumbled, embarrassed at how he had found himself overwhelmed by emotion at the sight of this man with someone else.

Alex’s brow furrowed in confusion, “You mean Ross?” He asked, curiously.

“If that’s his name, then yeah. You looked pretty comfortable with him.”

Alex chuckled at the thought but stopped instantly as he saw the sadness spreading over Chris’ features. He reached his hand out, trying to caress Chris’ cheek but the brunette pulled away from the touch. Alex sighed, “Chris. Ross is just a friend, I don’t have boyfriend.”

“You don’t? Why not?”

“Because.” Alex began, “Because I’ve been waiting for you.”

Chris paused, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Everything he’d been worrying about that evening had been for no reason, he was jealous at the thought of sharing the redhead but now, he was admitting that it was him he wanted. Him. Chris couldn’t believe it. A slow smile spread over his mouth, lifting the corners upwards as he turned to look at Alex,

“That a yes?” He asked, matching Alex’s smile. Chris nodded, stepping forwards and wrapping his arms around Alex neck, standing on tiptoes in order to reach. Instinctively, Alex’s hands rested on the slender curves of Chris’ waist, pulling the brunette towards him. Standing before him was Chris’ boyfriend. He couldn’t believe it, his boyfriend.

Wrapped in Alex’s embrace, the cold no longer seemed to bother Chris...


	6. Question Time

Slumped on the sofa, his legs stretched out before him, Chris took a sip from the mug of coffee in his hands. His back was pressed against Alex’s chest, feeling the warmth of the other man’s body radiate through him, leaning back to rest his head against the supple skin. Behind hands, they both tried to stifle yawns and blink through their heavy eyelids, trying to convince their bodies to remain conscious. They had a warm, fluffy blanket pulled tightly around them, fending them both from the cold temperatures. Despite being late into the evening, both men were content, neither wanting to make the long trek upstairs into the bedroom. After unexpectedly seeing Alex at the pub, they had walked hand-in-hand with matching smiles resting on their faces until they reached the four walls of Chris’ house. Rather than rushing straight to the bed like they normally would, they decided instead to settle on the comfortable cushions of the sofa with mugs of steaming liquid in hand. 

Alex and Chris had been talking for the last hour or so and Chris had been surprised to learn a lot about the life of his new boyfriend, finding out things about his childhood and his school, even his biggest fears. But there was one thing Chris realised he still didn’t know: why after living in the area for almost three years, had Chris only just met Alex. Where had the redhead been before? He tilted his backwards to look at Alex, the movement throwing the world upside down,

“How come I’ve never seen you before last week?” Chris asked curiously.

Alex smiled down at his boyfriend, “Only just moved. Me and a few mates got offered a music gig at The Crown Nightclub so we rented a flat around here.”

“You’re in a band?” Chris queried, slightly surprised. Although he hadn’t known Alex for very long, he had never considered the redhead as someone in a band, “What are you called?”

Alex nodded, “We’re the Tin Box Boys, I play guitar and sing but there’s three other guys.”

Chris pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, biting on it slightly before asking, almost nervously, “Is Ross one of them?”

Alex lifted his hand up to rest gently against Chris’ left cheek, “You’re not still worried about him are you? He’s a really good friend I met at uni but I would never wanna bang him like I do you.” As he finished his sentence, the concern that previously been in his voice vanished, instead being replaced with a teasing smirk that lifted the corners of his mouth.

Chris sighed, “Smith!” He exclaimed in protest.

“Need me to show you what I mean?” At these words, Alex leant down and pressed gentle kisses to Chris’ exposed neck, causing the smaller man to squirm in discomfort.

“No! Smith!” Chris giggled through the tickling touch, “I’m tired.”

“Fineee…” Alex stuck his bottom lip out in a pout before continuing, “But we play as every Friday at The Crown, you can see for yourself that Ross isn’t in the band.”

Chris smiled softly, “You want me to come and watch?”

“Of course I do.” Alex answered, this time placing a kiss to Chris lips which the brunette followed with a tired yawn as he pulled away, “Come on sleepy, let’s go to bed.” Alex took the mug from Chris’ fingers, placing it down on the coffee table next to them before standing from the sofa, reaching both hands out to support Chris in standing up. The brunette took hold of Alex’s hands, entwining their fingers together as they headed up the stairs towards the comfort of the double bed, ready for sleep.


	7. Gigging

As Alex’s fingers moved over his smart shirt, smoothing away the creases in the cotton material, he took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves. He moved his hand, casting his fingers through his curly red hair as he tried to ignore the butterflies that filled his stomach. It didn’t matter how many times he performed in front of an audience, he always felt anxious, a series of worries running through his brain: What if he forgot the lyrics? What if he didn’t remember the right chords to play on his guitar? What if the audience didn’t like his band? He knew his worries were stupid. Once he found himself standing on stage, his fingers moving expertly along the strings on his instrument, the sound being complemented by the other three people on stage, he would find himself relaxing.

But this gig was different, there was an additional element of pressure never experienced before. He had arranged with Chris for the brunette to visit The Crown just before he was due to go on stage. This meant that he not only had to impress a room full of strangers but also his boyfriend. He inhaled another mouthful of air as his fingers grasped his instrument, picking it up and heading out the door in the direction of the club. 

Although it was early evening, when Alex pushed open the wooden door he was met with the overwhelming scent of alcohol mixed with the sharp smell of cleaning products. He headed through to the back room where he was greeted with the smiles of his fellows bandmates who were testing their instruments. As he still had a little while before Chris was to arrive, Alex decided to join them by taking his guitar out of the hard plastic casing so that he could feel the cool wood beneath his calloused fingers. He strummed across each string, ensuring it was in the right tune required for the songs they would perform. Once he knew it was right, he headed back out into the club, his eyes searching desperately for the familiar figure he was waiting on. As the room was mostly empty, it was easy to see a lack of small brunettes and so Alex turned and walked over to the bar, ordering himself a pint of beer. Here, he had the perfect vantage point of the door, able to watch every time as it swung open to reveal the person behind. But each time, it was not the person he was hoping for and each time, he was left with a slight disappointment filling him. As time continued to pass, he began to grow concerned, his attention alternating between the swinging door and the screen of his phone. But every time he looked, it was empty. He knew that Chris was coming straight from work but normally the brunette was punctual and so his nerves were combined with worry and unease. Before he could bring his phone to his ear, Alex was interrupted by the band’s bass player who had Alex’s guitar in hand,

“Hey Smith, it’s time.” 

Alex nodded reluctantly and took the offered guitar. He picked up his glass, swallowing the remaining dregs before slamming it back against the bar and heading for the stage. Here, much like the previous three weeks, a series of chairs had been set up with microphones in front so they could play their instruments and sing along. Alex sat down, resting the curve of his guitar against his left thigh, taking a plastic pick between his thumb and forefinger. As his fingers began strumming the opening chords, his eyes darted across the bar and the dance floor but still, he wasn’t there. He closed his eyes, his hands moving on instinct, no longer requiring intense thought processes as the lyrics slipped from his mouth. Around him, the same sounds were being mimicked by his bandmates, working together to create an effective harmony that sounded good to the ear.

Once the first song came to a close, Alex’s eyes fluttered open in time to see his brunette rush through the door. Chris was dressed in his usual smart attire, his briefcase still in hand but Alex noted the untucked shirt and the loosened tie that sat around his chest rather than his neck. He was red in the face, clearly having hurried the distance to the venue but Alex could see the purple shadows that sat under his eyes, clear evidence of having been overworked and underpaid. Interrupting Alex’s thoughts, Chris offered the redhead an apologetic smile and mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’ before gesturing at his clothing. To Alex, he interpreted this as Chris having been unable to escape work at his usual finishing time, instead being forced to stay later and miss the beginning of the gig and Alex knew that he couldn’t be angry. Instead, he matched the smile and sang the rest of the songs directed towards the brunette, their eyes never once losing contact.

As the gig ended, the last words sung and the last notes played, the band were met with a round of applause from the audience. Alex placed his guitar back in the stand and strode through the mass of bodies, heading to one particular. Chris was sitting at the back of the room by the bar, a glass of whiskey in hand, having not moved from when he entered. As Chris spotted Alex heading towards him, he rose from his chair and walked towards him, meeting him halfway. 

“Hey rockstar…” Chris murmured, his hands moving to tangle themselves in Alex’s messy hair, closing the distance between the two, “Sorry I missed the start, I couldn’t get out on time. But it was fantastic.”

Alex chuckled, dipping his head to press a soft kiss to Chris’ unusually rough and cracked lips, clear evidence of stress in his workplace, “You liked?” He asked once they separated.

Chris nodded, “I loved it. Did I miss much?”

Alex shook his head, “Just the first song, but I’m sure we can arrange a private performance just for you Trottie…”

Chris smiled, nuzzling his head against the warmth of Alex’s neck, inhaling the familiar scent of lemon and mint now mixed slightly with sweat. At this movement, the speaker system in the club began to play a slow song and Alex began to sway in time to the music, moving Chris’ body with him. Now that the gig was over, Alex felt elated, thrilled at the adrenaline brought upon by a public performance. He knew his worries were stupid, he knew it would go well and that Chris would enjoy it. But even so, at the thought of having to repeat it all next week, the nerves were beginning to bubble up again.


	8. Content

Knowing that Chris had been so exhausted recently, Alex decided it was time to distract the brunette’s mind from his stressful job and long hours. He had been working so hard and Alex was able to see the physical effects: the pale skin, the purple shadows under his eyes, the way he couldn’t concentrate anymore. He watched as the energetic and lively personality of his boyfriend had been replaced with a tired, hollow shell who rarely smiled now. And Alex knew he had to do something. He recalled one evening when the two of them lay in bed, a mess of tangled limbs still dampened with sweat. Alex had twisted his fingers through Chris’ messy hair, watching as the brunette’s eyelids fluttered shut with euphoria before beginning a lazy conversation. They spoke for hours about childhood memories and family holidays, each deciding on their favourite place to visit. For Chris, this ideal location was a seaside called Seaton not too far from their shared town. And so, Alex decided to arrange a surprise visit where he would be able to convince the brunette to leave his worries at home and enjoy himself.

Alex waited until the days slowly passed, finally reaching the weekend, before initiating his plan. Chris had stayed at his flat the previous evening, spending the night and much of the day pressed against Alex’s side, his head resting against Alex’s chest while his arm was around his waist. As much as the brunette looked peaceful beneath the duvet covers, Alex pressed his fingers gently against Chris’ exposed cheek and called his name aloud, waking him from him his deep slumber. Alex instructed Chris to dress warm for where they were going was cold during the winter months they were in. Once dressed, Alex took Chris by the hand and led him to his small, black Ford Fiesta before climbing inside himself although in the drivers seat. Both men pulled their seatbelts on before Alex started the car and drove away from their little town. During the hour long journey, the couple settled into comfortable conversation, talking about everything and nothing all at once but never did Alex reveal his intended location. As time passed, Chris tried every possible question to seek information, offering direct queries and subtler observations but Alex didn’t reveal. Chris stuck his bottom lip out, pouting like a child as he grew slightly irritated as his lack of information. But at the final left turning, Chris was glad that Alex didn’t spoil the surprise. 

Through an opening in the residential housing, Chris could see the shimmering waves that belonged to the seaside. He sat upright in his chair, craining his neck in the hope that more would be revealed, desperately seeking the sight of more sea. A smile spread over his cheeks, lifting the corners of his mouth as his eyes widened in excitement, “The sea?” He asked, almost unable to sit still at this point.

Alex chucked lightly, reaching his hand out and resting it lightly on Chris’ leg, “Yes the sea. But it’s not just any sea. You said you wanted to go back to Seaton so I thought I’d surprise you.”

“Seaton…” Chris repeated, unsure of how he had missed the obvious signs that showed it was the location of many family holidays. It was a place he had come with his parents and younger brother, a place of happy memories and a time of enjoyment. He looked over at Alex and with delight evident in his voice, spoke, “You’re amazing Smith, thank you!”

Alex smirked, “I know I am.” As he pulled into the car park and brought the car to a halt, Chris could hardly wait before opening the door and escaping into the cold temperatures. Although it was only March, he still loved feeling the sea breeze blowing through his hair, taste the salt in the air and hear the unforgettable sound of seagulls all around. In fact, this was the perfect time as the beach before him lacked the tourists normally found in the summer months, meaning they had the beach to themselves. He took Alex by the hand, leading him towards the sea front where he stood for a moment in awe at the sight before him, one that he was now having the opportunity of sharing with his red-headed boyfriend.

He turned to Alex, “Can we go paddling?” He asked, with as much enthusiasm as a little puppy. Noticing Alex’s hesitance, he battled his eyelids and pouted, mimicking a small child. Luckily for him, it was exactly the thing that worked on Alex who begrudgingly slipped his trainers and socks from his feet, leaving them on the sand. As he watched Chris do the same, he rolled the bottoms of his skinny jeans upwards to ensure they would not end up soaked by the seawater. With reluctance in every step, Alex walked slightly behind Chris to the water’s edge. He looked around the beach, noticing that there was no-one else on the stretch of sand and definitely no-one was near the waves of the water and he couldn’t help but think to himself ‘I must be stupid.’. But, as he observed the grin on Chris’ face as he took a step into the chilling water, accompanied by genuine laughter, Alex realised that he was stupid. He realised that he was stupidly in love with the man before him and would do anything to keep that smile plastered against his face. And so with a deep breath, he stepped into the shallow waters, gasping at the freezing temperatures as he rushed towards Chris, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, his fingers moving to rest against the slender curves of his hips.

After leaving the water, shoes now back on feet, the couple sat down against the damp sand at the back of the beach, now early evening. Despite the thick hoodie surrounding his petite frame, Chris shivered against the harsh winds. He leant in closer to Alex, resting his head against the other man’s chest in an attempt to shield himself further. Chris felt slight warmth and pressure against his body as Alex wrapped his arms tightly around his body. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching from their position on the beach as the waves crashed continuously against the jagged rocks that lined the shore. Chris found himself lost in the rhythmic movement of the water, noting the amber glow reflected on the surface as the last orange rays of sunlight began to fade on the horizon. Embedded deep in his nostrils was the smell of salt and sand, one that brought a series of childhood memories flooding into his mind. With a satisfied smile on his face, Chris turned to look at Alex, “Thank you Smith, this was just what I needed.” Alex nodded and without speaking, leant down to place a gentle kiss to Chris’ forehead. Chris knew he had been irritable over the last few days and felt guilty at having missed the beginning of Alex’s performance at the local club the previous week. He knew he didn’t deserve the man next to him but was so glad he was here. For the first time in a while, he felt free and happy after having his work stress lifted away from him, never once entering his mind that day. Although his job might not be enjoyable, at least he had his boyfriend when things got unbearable to ease the pain and put a smile on his face. To make him finally feel content...


	9. Exhaustion

Chris ran his fingers through his hair, sighing miserably. He brought his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down until he could taste metallic liquid seeping onto his tongue. He was trying desperately to maintain a composed appearance and withhold the tears that threatened to fall, not wanting to expose his emotions while still at the office. It had quickly become one of the worst days. He had been on his feet since 7am that morning, working hard and pushing himself to do the best, never once stopping. But things just kept going wrong. 

It had started with the arrival of one of the firm’s most important clients. Chris had been tasked with retrieving the necessary paperwork, presenting a powerpoint and taking notes during the meeting. It should have been easy right? For Chris, it was anything but. He started the morning rummaging through box after box, trying to find the documents he required but they just weren’t there. When he eventually found what he was looking for, he had turned around with such enthusiasm, his elbow connected with the mug of coffee on the table, spilling the steaming liquid over the table, over the floor, over himself and worst of all, over the paperwork he had spent the previous hour searching for. Knowing this was the only copy, Chris mentally cursed himself for not taking it to the photocopier originally when it had first been signed. But it was too late for that. Desperately, he took it into the men’s toilets and stood with the dripping paper under the hand dryer but the wording began to run with the liquid. With no other choice, Chris sighed frustratedly and headed over to his desk where his fingers moved with expertise along the keyboard, hoping there was enough time to recreate the document. It was incredibly close, just as Chris pressed the print button, he was called into the board room to set up the presentation. And that’s when his day got even worse, he had the powerpoint on a memory stick, or so he thought. When it came to actually presenting the powerpoint, there was the horrible realisation that it had failed to save and it was just a series of blank slides with no information, nothing. At this point, he had been shouted at, had his job threatened and had been made to feel completely useless. It wasn’t his fault, he had definitely pressed save. He slumped into his chair in annoyance and pulled out his pad of paper and pen but as he pressed with the pen, he found it did not work. Sheepishly, he looked around the room but there were no spare pens - why hadn’t he brought a spare of his own? He had been forced to verbalise his requirement which had been met with visible eye rolls. Fortunately, he succeeded in taking notes and spent the rest of the afternoon typing them up on his computer. While typing, thoughts of climbing into his warm bed, hiding beneath the comfort of his duvet cover with his redhead next to him filled his mind. He could think of nothing more comforting after such a stressful day but as he rose to leave the building once the day had ended, he was pulled to one side and sent into his boss’ office. He was lectured on his performance, told it was unacceptable and that he was going to be put on probation with the threat of unemployment if his failings continued. After the meeting, with his head down, Chris rushed over to his desk to pick up his coat where he found himself overwhelmed by his emotions. Did he really want to continue here? For 12 months, he had been working incredibly hard every day and had received no praise, no recognition, nothing. He had been taken for granted, overworked and underpaid and no he wanted nothing more than to walk out this building for the last time. He was exhausted both physically and emotionally. But he couldn’t just quit, he had a life, a house and needed an income. His mind wandered to his boyfriend who he had promised to meet over an hour ago and felt wracked with guilt. Chris assumed the redhead would have let himself into his house using the spare key under the mat but it wasn’t fair for him to be left waiting for so long. With another miserable sigh, Chris slid his arms into his coat, zipping it over his smart suit and headed out of the glass doors. 

After hurrying home, Chris pushed open his front door, slamming it shut behind him. He unzipped his coat, throwing it to the floor and slipped off his shoes. He was met with the familiar voice of his boyfriend, one of cheerfulness and laughter as he called out, “That you Chris?”. But even the sound of his voice couldn’t put a smile on his face. Instead, he grunted a reply and headed up the stairs, his body directing itself to the comfort of his bedroom. Once inside, he slipped under his duvet, throwing his face into the soft pillow. He didn’t bother to undress himself and no longer cared if his suit got crumpled. It was here, that he finally allowed his wall to come crumbling down as the pent up rage and anger was finally released in the tears that fell from his eyes. They escaped over his eyelashes, leaving a damp trail as they fell onto his cheeks before leaving splodges of water on the pillow case. As he cried his stresses away, Chris heard footsteps, slowed with curiosity and concern, grow louder as they headed in his direction. The bedroom door swung open and Alex entered the room. Carefully, in an attempt not to startle Chris, Alex climbed into the other side of the bed, next to the brunette. Chris felt the bed dip under Alex’s weight and through his tear filled eyes, turned towards the redhead. He threw his arms around Alex’s waist and buried his face into his muscular chest. Here, he could hear the steady rhythm of Alex’s beating heart, a sound that brought comfort to him as he listened. He felt one of Alex’s hands slide around his body, holding him closer in a tight grip while the other moved to run through his hair. Alex’s fingers moved slowly, running through the mess of brown hair, twisting and twirling strands around his fingertips. He sat silently, letting Chris express himself emotionally without interruption, offering only what he hoped were soothing motions.

Once Chris’ heavy sobs had started to subside, Alex turned to the brunette and spoke quietly, not wanting to startle him, “What happened Trottie?” He asked, his voice filled with concern and worry for his tearful boyfriend.

“Stupid work, hate the bloody place.” Chris’ words were muffled by the material of Alex’s clothing and distorted by the occasional sob but the redhead was just able to understand what was being said.

Alex smiled sympathetically, he knew what that feeling was like. Before being offered employment opportunities in the music industry, Alex had worked in offices, in supermarkets, in fast food chains and at each and every job, he’d hated it. But it had made him appreciate his current job and made him realise that perhaps money isn’t everything, “Then why don’t you quit? You’ve been so stressed and exhausted for weeks now, it can’t be good for you.” Alex suggested. He had noticed the pale face, the tired yawns and the general exhaustion Chris had been experiencing recently. It was only after their trip to the beach that Alex released he hadn’t seen Chris so genuinely happy for so long. And he wanted to keep that happiness plastered to his boyfriend’s face but he knew that wouldn’t happen if he continued working at the accountancy firm.

Chris nodded, “Yeah but without that job, I can’t afford the bills for this place.” Without moving his head, Chris gestured to the four wall around him.

Alex thought for a moment before replying, his face lighting up at his idea, “Why don’t you sell the place and move in with me?”

Slowly, Chris lifted his head and through his damp eyes, he turned to look at Alex, “Y-You really mean that?” He questioned hesitantly, hoping the answer would be yes. He hadn’t thought much about it before but after having fallen into the routine of spending almost every night together, it seemed to make sense.

“It’s not the ideal situation to tell you but I love you Chris and I want you to be happy,” Alex paused, watching the way Chris’ eyes light up at the recognition of his words. It might not have been the most appropriate time to express his feelings but watching the way Chris sat upright, wiping away the fallen tears and smiling, he knew it was right. “I hate seeing you like this so of course I want you to move in me.”

Chris leant forwards, their foreheads almost touching before he whispered, “I love you too Alex…” He closed the distance, pressing his lips against Alex while his hand reached down and desperately sought the rougher skin of his boyfriend, entwining their fingers together once he had found it. After walking out his office this evening, Chris didn’t think anything would be able to cheer him up. But now, with his lips pressed against Alex’s, he knew he had been wrong. It was turning out to be a pretty enjoyable evening as thoughts of a shared flat entered his mind. He would worry about the practicality of everything another day, worry about what he would do without his current job but for now, he was happy to sit back and enjoy the feeling of Alex’s hands as they roamed his body, exploring every inch of skin...


	10. Change of Scenery

It was early afternoon when Chris woke, the warmth of the sun spreading through his window and onto his skin. He yawned and stretched his arms, coaxing his tired muscles into movement. Chris rolled over so that he was now lying on his back, his limbs stretched outwards so that he resembled a starfish. Here, he noticed that the remaining section of the bed was empty but presumed that Alex had vacated the space and moved instead to the lounge judging by the noise of the television. But it didn’t matter where Alex was, Chris had things to do. Or at least one very important thing. And it couldn’t wait. Chris swung his legs out of bed and placed his feet firmly against the wooden floor. He stood and strode over to the other side of his room, sitting down at his desk. Inspired by his conversation with Alex the previous evening, Chris turned on his laptop and began furiously typing a letter of immediate resignation. As he wrote, the three words spoken by the redhead ran through his mind: I love you. It was Alex’s belief in him, Alex’s love that gave Chris the courage to finally quit his job. 

He hesitated as his finger hovered over the send button but with a shaky breath, he clicked. It was done. A slow smile spread over Chris’ face at the realisation that he would never have to set foot in that office again. No more long hours, overworked until he was left emotionally and physically exhausted. No more rushing after people, doing the jobs they didn’t want. No more being responsible for important clients and taking the blame when things didn’t go right. He was free! Quickly, Chris slammed the lid of his laptop closed and hurried out of the room, heading in the direction of the television.

Alex was slouched along the length of the sofa, his legs draped over one of the arms comfortably. He had his face turned towards the television, he gazed at it intently, watching the action film that was playing. As Chris walked into the room, Alex greeted the brunette with a smile as he spoke, 

“Morning sleepy head.” He teased, spotting the unkempt bedhead and the pair of boxer shorts slung low around Chris’ waist. He patted the spot on the sofa next to him, indicating for Chris to join him.

A matching smile spread over Chris’ face, the corners of his mouth turning upwards as he covered the short distance to the sofa. Here, he curled himself around Alex’s body, his back pressing against Alex’s bare chest, his head resting against the redhead’s shoulder, their limbs becoming a tangled mess. Once comfortable, Chris turned to look at Alex before speaking quietly,

“I did it, I sent an email saying I quit.” 

Alex slipped his arms around Chris’ waist, holding the smaller man in a tight embrace, “I’m proud of you Trottie, well done.” And he truly was. It had been difficult for Chris to let go of his job and Alex was looking forward to seeing a carefree and not stressed version of his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, told ‘em I’ll pick up my stuff over the weekend but I won't be coming in on Monday.”

“Fantastic.” Alex leant forwards and placed a gentle kiss against Chris’ lips. As he drew back, his eyes lit up in excitement, an idea evidently forming. “We should celebrate!” He suggested.

Chris paused for a moment thinking before continuing somewhat more shyly than before, “Well… I was kinda hoping we could have a look at flats or something today.”

Alex nodded enthusiastically, “Of course, that’s a great idea Trott. Just as soon as this is finished.” Alex gestured towards the television as a violent explosion filled the screen with flames and screams of terror.

“What is it?” Chris asked curiously.

“Mad Max.” He answered, turning his attention away from Chris and towards the television once more. Chris shifted as he tried to get comfortable, settling down in Alex’s embrace as he began to watch the film. On occasion, his mind began to wander as he began to imagine the couple owning their own place of residence. He started to think about what type of place he’d like to buy and how he would decorate.

\---------- Six Months Later --------

After searching online, Alex and Chris had finally settled on a smallish flat with two bedrooms. Stepping through the doorway, Chris found himself transfixed by the small space contained within the four walls. It wasn’t anything special, it had a kitchen, a lounge, a bathroom and two bedrooms. But Chris knew it was a place he would enjoy living in. It was somewhere that he was looking forward to calling home. And finally that day had come.

It had taken six months of paperwork and stress for Chris to have sold his house and brought this new flat with Alex. But as he began loading boxes and boxes of assorted possessions into a van they had hired for the day, he knew the wait had been worth it. Chris rested his box on the floor and leant against the side of the van. He watched as Alex heaved a heavy box containing books through the van door, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead from the strain it was putting his body under despite appearing to move it almost effortlessly. He was trying to show off. As he hopped off the van, Chris smiled at Alex and teased,

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, strong man.”

Alex stuck his tongue out as he strode towards Chris, wrapping his arms around Chris’ waist and lifting his petite frame off the ground slightly. He felt Chris move his own arms, slinging them around Alex’s neck, “You wouldn’t have nearly as much fun without me Trottie…” Alex whispered before putting Chris back against the floor, leaning forwards and placing his lips against Chris’, capturing them in a gentle kiss.

“True, I’d be so bored without you.” Chris murmured as he pulled back. Although his words were spoken behind a smirk, they held a truth, the last year had been the best of his life. Since quitting his job, Chris had been dabbling in the music industry, joining Alex occasionally in his gigs at the club and starting up his own career. They were moving into a flat together. He was finally happy.


End file.
